Choke
Choke Source is the eighteenth episode of season three, and the sixty-second episode overall. This episode is set to air on May 1, 2012. Filming for this episode ended on April 11, 2012 Source Source 2 Summary *The subject of domestic violence comes to the forefront when one of McKinley’s own admits to being in an abusive relationship; while students and teachers are stunned by the revelation, they rally to show their support. Puck *Puck makes a decision about his future after a meeting with his father. *When one of Puck’s schemes backfires, Finn and the guys stage an intervention to prevent their friend from making a terrible mistake. *Puck’s eyes are opened by an unexpected source, spurring him to take greater control of his destiny… but it may already be too late. Source NYADA *Rachel and Kurt finally get their chance to audition for the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. *As Rachel and Kurt prepare for their all-important NYADA auditions, they get news that could send all their well-laid plans into a tailspin. *There will be a Finchel scene, and, later, a Tinchel scene, according to Lea's twitter. In the time period of late March till early April she has been tweeting about Tinchel scenes so therefore it is most likely true. Spoilers/Rumors Plot *Domestic violence affects students and teachers at McKinley. Source *One of McKinley's own admits to being in an abusive relationship. Source Rachel, Kurt, and Carmen Tibideaux *This episode will contain the NYADA auditions. Source *One will get into NYADA, the other won't. Source *Whoopi Goldberg has signed on for an extremely pivotal multi-episode arc. She will play Carmen Tibideaux, a theatrical grande dame and a professor at New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts (NYADA) who travels to Ohio to preside over Kurt and Rachel's auditions — and apparently she sticks around long enough to deliver a verdict: She'll appear in roughly three episodes, the first of which is set to air on May 1. Source Coach Beiste *This is a great episode for Coach Beiste. Source *Coach Beiste has a scene with some of the ladies. Source Puck and Cougar *Puck and another cougar. Source James Elliot * He is a potentially recurring character, who dropped out of high school, became a young dad, and then left his wife and kid. He's also got a little bit of a sense of danger about him. Source Scenes * Damian filmed a bro scene for this episode Source * A scene in the auditorium with the Cheerios. Source * Lea filmed a scene in the auditorium, she is singing a Kelly Clarkson song Source * Whoopi Goldberg is on set and has filmed a scene with Lea Source, and Chris is filming his NYADA audition in the auditorium (3/28) Source as is Lea Source * Lea filmed another scene with Whoopi (3/30) Source * Lea and Whoopi were later joined by Jenna for a scene Source * Kurt's audition will include a lot of high kicks. Source * Lea and Jenna filmed a scene. Source Source * Chris filmed something 'really cool'. Source Chris and Lea filmed the NYADA auditions. Source 1 Source 2 Kurt's audition involved him wearing a cape. Source Production *They are looking for a group of high school kids that have a "Metal," "Punk," and "Goth" look to them. Source **These people are going to be used for Puck's solo performance. (as seen in the images below) Music Mark *Mark Salling was in the studio. Source Chris *They also tweeted that Chris has a song. Possibly a solo for 3x17. Source Source Jenna and Lea *Jenna and Lea were in the studio but not necessarily for the same song Source *Lea tweeted she recorded a Kelly Clarkson song. Source *Jenna was in the studio to record a song she's been wanting to do all season. Source Cory *Cory was in the studio. Source Vanessa and Heather *Vanessa and Heather were in the studio. Source Songs *'Cry' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Rachel. Source Source SourceSourceSource *'School’s Out ' by Alice Cooper. Sung by Puck. Source SourceSource *'Shake It Out' by Florence + The Machine. Sung by Tina. SourceSource *'Cell Block Tango' from Chicago. Sung by TBA. Source *'The Rain in Spain' from My Fair Lady. Sung by TBA Source *'Not the Boy Next Door' from The Boy From Oz. Sung by TBA Source Song Notes *Kurt will be singing a solo for his NYADA audition.SourceSource Guest Stars *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Thomas Calabro as James Elliot Source *Eric Bruskotter as Cooter Menkins Source Gallery finn.jpg tumblr_m100flTUwT1qbd895o2_500.jpg tumblr_m10kivHwwy1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg instagr.am.jpg tumblr_m17p8u7qjz1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m17p8u7qjz1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg u7qjz1r4ezfz.jpg Tumblr m17p8u7qjz1r4ezfzo4 500.jpg Tumblr m17p8u7qjz1r4ezfz.jpg metalpuck.jpg |Puck in his solo tumblr_m1klmhDIJ51qcf3p6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1mmj5GxMV1qe8zdco1_500.jpg|Tina solo on auditorium set ??? tumblr_m2lbzt3Psx1qcf3p6o1_500.jpg Dashboard-1.jpeg Dashboard-2.jpeg Dashboard-3.jpeg tumblr_m2wkfnKSsN1qh0jufo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m2wkfnKSsN1qh0jufo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m2wkfnKSsN1qh0jufo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m2wkfnKSsN1qh0jufo4_1280.jpg tumblr_m2wkfnKSsN1qh0jufo5_1280.jpg tumblr_m2wkfnKSsN1qh0jufo6_1280.jpg Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes